


Funny How a Melody Sounds Like a Memory

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Steven, Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, Flashbacks, Melancholy, Reminiscing, idk what else to tag, reference to pop culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg was just getting used to losing his wife and having their son take her place. Rose meant everything to him, but the past year and a half without her was hell on his heart. Now, on one stormy evening, as he's driving down the highway, he ends up taking a wrong turn down Memory Lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny How a Melody Sounds Like a Memory

The rain beat down on the roof of the van, and Greg was driving as slow as he could along the highway. It was time for storm season in Beach City, as usual once summer ended and fall was making it’s way into the world. Trying to focus in the vicious weather was hard enough, but having a very fussy passenger was even harder-

-but it wasn’t as if Greg wanted to complain. It was simply something he had to get used to.

He looked over, and two chubby hands waved around, while his little boy whined and pointed at all of the black clouds that were looming on the horizon. Pretty smart for a one and a half year old.

“Yeah, kiddo,” Greg muttered. “Spooky, huh?”

He trailed his eyes back onto the road, which was black as night if not for his van’s headlights. He also kicked himself for not scheduling his son’s doctor appointment earlier. But that was the way it was, apparently. Just like how Greg now had a booster seat in the front seat of his van, even if the vehicle was supposed to be for him, the baby and-

Greg shook that thought of his mind. He decided to focus on driving instead.

However, his son’s whining wasn’t making it easy. Obviously, the rain was scaring the poor kid, but it wasn’t as if anyone could control the weather.

Why couldn’t it have stayed with sunshine, like on the earlier ride?

“Hey, buddy, wanna listen to the radio?” Greg offered.

Those last few words seemed to click somehow in the baby boy’s mind, and he babbled instead of wailed. A light squeal escaped him, and he clapped when Greg began rifling through CD’s. Of course this kid would know what music was; it had been practically programmed into his mind since before he was born. Rock, classical, blues, jazz, this baby had heard it all, thanks to his awesome parents.

Well, rather… parent.

The closest CD within reach was on the floor, right near the stick shift, and it took only a matter of seconds for Greg to slide it into the radio. The disc skipped for a few seconds, but then the music started. It was a guitar, pausing every few moments, but then flowing out into a sweet and catchy melody.

A very familiar melody, actually.

It took a second, but Greg recognized the song and was about to switch it until he noticed his son in the passenger seat, laughing and clapping along to it, despite the song’s bittersweet tone.

_The song skipped from one to the next, because of the faulty radio, but when the new tune began, Greg laughed and slapped on the steering wheel. “Come on, Rose! Sing it!” he urged._

_She laughed, and bestowed a mix of a smile and a smirk. “Greg, honey, you’re the musician-”_

_“You love this band!” Greg playfully argued. “You’re the one who always sings along at the concerts.”_

_“I don’t sing that often, though,” Rose mused._

_Greg slightly frowned, and then he lit up. “Hey, sing for the baby!” he said._

_As she placed a hand on her stomach comfortingly, feeling her unborn child kick, Rose released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Okay, Steven,” she whispered. “This one is for you, sweetheart.”_

_And she began to sing… she had the most beautiful voice in the world…_

“It’s something unpredictable, but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life,” Greg mumbled.

He could have sworn he heard Rose’s voice backing him up with sweet harmonizing. But instead, there was the babbling of a little baby boy and his offkey claps, which was just as nice. It almost helped. Greg smiled, and reached over, ruffling his son’s fuzzy tuft of black curls.

“Yeah, she had one heck of a life,” he whispered. “And she gave it up to give you that chance, Steven.”

That was one sentence his son wouldn't understand for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a headcanon that the first concert Greg & Rose went to was a Green Day concert, and that ended up being their favorite band. Then this happened.


End file.
